expendablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Church
Mr. Church is a mysterious individual who apparently does business dealings inside a Church. However, He is really an agent for the CIA. Mr. Church's real name was never revealed. Biography After meeting with two of the top Mercenaries, Trench Mauser and Barney Ross, Mr. Church recruits the Expendables for a mission to Vilena to assassinate General Garza, altough actualy, the mission is for the the Expendables to assassinate Mr. Church's rogue colleague, James Munroe, in order to halt his attempts to profiteer from the drug trade. The only known information about Mr. Church is that he does not take double-crossing lightly, and poses enough of a threat to use any means necessary to right any wrong-doing. He is briefly mentioned by Barney Ross (with a photograph being shown of him outside of a Church) later on during the mission in Vilena, when the possibility arises of backing out and letting Mr. Church know about it, but the Expendables decide to stick with the mission. Payback After the Vilena mission, Mr. Church holds a grudge for Barney Ross and his team for destroying just about all of his drugs, killing Munroe and stealing $5 million from him (at least in his mind). He meets up with Barney Ross, telling him he owes him a debt and making him do a mission to pay that debt, he also gives them a new member Maggie to help with the mission, but on that mission one of the Expendables, Billy "The Kid" is killed by a mysterious man named Jean Vilain. In his grief, Barney Ross lashes out at Mr. Church over the phone, saying that he is the kind of guy who calls the shots while having others to do his dirty work because he lacks the guts to do it himself. Aiding the Expendables Though it does not appear like it, Barney Ross' words hit Mr. Church rather hard. After Barney Ross and his team are rescued by Trench Mauser, Mr. Church is revealed to be the one behind their rescue and also an employer of Trench Mauser and his team and so he and Trench Mauser aid the Expendables in their battle against Jean Vilain. In the battle Mr. Church kills hordes of Sangs with Trench Mauser. After the battle he says goodbye to Barney Ross and leaves with Trench Mauser, Booker and Maggie. He gifts Barney Ross with a new airplane, the GZ-1162 Soviet biplane and is not seen working with the merc crew after that. Out of the Picture He does not appear in the third film, though he is mentioned a dozen times. In the first scene, Barney Ross told Doc that he is told by Mr. Church that a man named Conrad Stonebanks. In the second scene when Hale Caesar is injured, Barney Ross is surprised to see Max Drummer instead of Mr. Church, saying that Mr. Church is out of the picture, meaning that he could be dead or retired. In the third scene, Yin Yang said that he thought Mr. Church was asshole. Personality Little known about his personally. It is believed that he is very loyal to the agency and will do everything to protect the interest of the organization by fraud, interest, scam or even threaten to murder anyone who dares to foil the plan that the agency have organized and set forth. Trivia *Bruce Willis was not the original choice to play Mr. Church. Sylvester Stallone has admitted that casting Mr. Church was difficult. The role was first offered to Arnold Schwarzenegger, who went on to play Trent Mauser, and then to Kurt Russell, who turned the role down. *During production of The Expendables 2, Mr. Church was rumoured to be one of the film's main antagonists. However, the role was replaced with Jean-Claude Van Damme during in the final phase. *He seemed to know about Barney Ross's true birth name, as well as the other Expendables' names, believing that they might've faked deaths sometime before the first film. ja:チャーチ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:CIA branch member Category:The Expendables (team)